paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro
Shiro belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. He is Nutmeg's trainee Personality Shiro is very shy, and not very assertive. But he's not a doormat either. He is very sweet and kind and has a heart of gold. He hates violence and anything too scary. He is very gentle and softspoken. He is terrified of being the center of attention and will freeze up if he is ever caught in the middle. The only time he is really himself seems to be when he is with family and really close friend. But when he becomes a teenager he gets a bit more assertive and outgoing. Eventually getting over his fear of being the center of attention. Appearance Shiro is a grey and white Siberian husky with teal eyes. The insides of his ears are a baby blue color. He has a tuft of fur in between his eyes with white tips. he has a bit of a grey cape on his back. His chest, legs, paws, and underside of tail are white. His collar is redish orange. Catchphrases "Shiro can be the Hero!" "Ice Ice? Not nice!" "Lets race to the rescue!" Uniform Shiro wears a hat like Everest's. It's a light Teal color with a baby blue ruff and pompom at the top. His vest has a bit of baby blue fluff at the top. His pup pack is also a baby blue color. he has baby blue booties that he wears as snow gloves some times. Bio Shiro was abondoned in a snow drift when he was 1 week old. Luckily Nutmeg found him before he froze and brought him home with him. Sarah and Nutmeg looked after the pup and put out 'found' posters hoping to find Shiro's mother. When no one claimed him, Sarah, Nutmeg, and the rest of the patrol decided to keep him. When Shiro was three months old, he followed Nutmeg on a mission. He saved him from drowning in a icy cold lake by using a nearby sled and Nutmeg's grappling hook mechanism on his car for a bouy. It was then that he decided he wanted to train under Nutmeg, and he and the rest of the patrol agreed. Shiro then became the newest Snow pup in the paw patrol. tools *Shiro has a Ice pick. *Shiro has a special pair of ski goggles in his pup pack. *Shiro has a big blue fluffy blanket *Shiro has a rope he keeps in handy Family Akita: mate Shenzi: daughter Simba: son Kovu: son Nala: daughter Trivia *Shiro has a fear of abandonment. *Shiro loves hot cocoa. *Shiro looks up to Sarag as a Mother figure and Nutmeg as a father figure *Shiro one day wishes to find his real mother and ask why he was abandoned. *Shiro is afraid of drowning. *Shiro has a crush on Akita *He absolutely adores chew toys, and loves to chew on them Stories he appears in: by me: Gallery Colab.jpg|collab with Confetii- old appearance Koho and Shiro.png|Shiro with his dad Koho and Shiro and their plushies.png|Shiro and his dad with their favorite stuffed animals Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3 04 23 AM.png|Shiro with his dad by Confetii the party pup Screenshot 2015-03-29 at 12.15.37 PM.png|Shiro with his family a comission Shiro's uniform.png Shiro.jpg|Cute pic by Confetii Shiro.png Shiro in his uniform.png Shiro in his uniform (paw patrol version.png Shiro with three of his four pups.png|Shiro with his pups' old designs Shiroe.jpg|Chibi Shiro by Confetii the party pup Shiro.PNG|Screenshot I did (old) Childrenofthenighte.jpg|Shiro with his grandma frosting and siblings Screenshot 2015-08-13 at 2.37.37 AM.png|Shiro with his brothers and sisters Shiro, Akita, and their pups.png|Shiro, Akita, Simba, Kovu, and Shenzi Shiro plushie.png|Shiro Plushie Shiro_full_Reff.png|Shiro full ref with his new appearance Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Male Category:Future generation Category:Purebred Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups related to Everest Category:Males Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon pups Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Happy pups Category:Sarah the FBI pup- main character Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- main character